When the end of a film is pulled into the main body of a patrone in a photographic film which is wound around a spool into a roll and housed in a patrone, for example, in a 135 size film housed in a Patrone (ISO standard 1007 in 1979), the end of the film can not be delivered through a film outlet even when the spool is rotated in the direction of film delivery. Thus, the film is merely unwound from the spool. For this reason, the photographic films housed in a patrone on the market are such that one end of the film is previously pulled out from the main body of the patrone. When the film patrone is placed into a camera, the end of the film must be set at a predetermined position, for example, above the take up shaft of the camera. Such film placement is a very troublesome job for users such as inexperienced beginners.
A photographic film patrone which has improved structure with regard to the above-described disadvantage and enables one end of the film to be delivered through the film outlet by the rotation of the spool, is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,275. The photographic film patrone has such a structure that a ring for preventing the wound-up film from being loosened is provided within the main body of the patrone, a triangular-shaped pawl is provided in the vicinity of the film outlet so as to allow the end of the uppermost film layer to be hooked by the pawl, and the end of the film is separated from a lower film layer positioned under the film end and is led to the film outlet.
However, when the film is delivered from the main body of the patrone by rotating the spool, there is a problem in that the film is rubbed against the inner side of the patrone, and the film is rubbed against itself. Hence, the surface of the film is apt to be marred. Some methods for preventing marring have been proposed. However, when these methods are applied to a cartridge system, a satisfactory effect can not be obtained.
For example, protective coats obtained from pentaerythritol triacrylate monomer and a pentaerythritol tetraalkylate monomer in the presence of a photopolymerization initiator as described in JP-A-61-172144 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese Patent application") are poor in mar resistance. Protective coat layers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,173 and 4,333,998 become sticky at high temperatures and have poor adhesion to photographic materials, though the coats have good mar resistance. Further, protective coats described in JP-A-61-201248, JP-A-61-201249, JP-A-61-201250 and JP-A-61-201251 are poor in adhesion to supports.